


Are They Really?

by WraithRhionann



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Crack, Don't Listen at doors, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithRhionann/pseuds/WraithRhionann
Summary: Die and Kaoru come back late from lunch and overhear something they wish they hadn't.Or something like that.





	Are They Really?

Die and Kaoru hurried down the hall towards the recording studio, knowing they were going to catch hell for being late. Why did the fans have to pick today to swarm them on the way back from lunch? It seemed this really wasn't going to be their day. Die reached for the door only to pull his hand back when he heard Kyo's raised voice coming from the other side.  
"Fucking hell, Shinya!"  
"I'm sorry," came the muffled reply from the drummer.  
"Hurry up and get it out!" Kyo raged.  
"I'm trying, Kyo. Just calm down will you?" Shinya said sounding flustered.  
"What the?" Die asked in confusion as he looked at Kaoru.  
"No idea," Kaoru said as he reached for the door and turned the handle.  
"The hell with calm, get that thing out of my ass now, dammit!" Kyo yelled.  
"I'm sorry, I'm trying but it's stuck," Shinya apologized.  
Die and Kaoru froze and looked at each other in shock. Kyo and Shinya weren't really? Were they? Kaoru inched the door open and peeked in cautiously. Quickly he backed up, closing the door and dragging Die away from it.  
"What did you see? They aren't actually?" Die asked not really knowing if he wanted an answer.  
"Kyo. Bent over, holy fucking shit, bent over the couch."  
"Shinya?"  
"..." Kaoru just shook his head, looking a little pale.  
They both looked at the door in confused horror as Kyo screamed again.  
"Dammit Shinya, that fucking hurts!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
"Well do something about it then. That fucking thing is huge!"  
"I know and it's in there pretty deep, too."  
"I fucking know that. It's my ass the damned thing is in."  
"Well if you hadn't just thrown yourself down like that it wouldn't be so bad would it?"  
"So it's my fault?!" Kyo growled menacingly.  
"I didn't mean it like that, Kyo."  
"If you hadn't just left it out like that... Fuck, Shinya! Are you trying to get it out or push it in deeper?!"  
"Sorry, sorry. If you could just try to relax a little that might help."  
"Relax? Are you kidding me? With that fucking thing up my ass?"  
"What the fuck?" Toshiya asked as he took in the looks of horror on Die and Kaoru's faces at the screams coming from the break room.  
"Kyo and Shinya are in there," Die said as another loud scream echoed down the hall.  
"Uh, yeah. Figured that much out already," the bassist replied.  
"And Kyo's, well he was, you know," Kaoru attempted.  
"No, I don't know," Toshiya said slowly.  
"Fucking hell, Shinya! Hurry up get that thing out of me or so help me," Kyo's voice trailed off in a long, satisfied sounding groan.  
"There, it's out. Wow, that really was in there deep. You're bleeding a little Kyo," Shinya replied worriedly.  
"If you offer to kiss it and make it better I'll fucking kill you."  
Toshiya crossed the hall and slowly opened the door. He saw Kyo pulling his pants back up and felt his jaw drop.  
"What the fuck?" he repeated.  
"Hey, Toshiya," Kyo greeted as he looked up from zipping his jeans. "Fucking Shinya left one of his old drum sticks on the couch again."  
"I'm sorry, Kyo. I'm really sorry. I got the splinter out though," Shinya said as he held up the offending piece of wood.  
"You sat on his drum stick and got a splinter in your ass?" Toshiya asked with a laugh.  
"Dammit, that's not funny," Kyo growled as he rubbed the injured area lightly.  
Toshiya opened the door wider so Kyo and Shinya could see the two guitarists still standing outside the door looking vaguely horrified.  
"Hey guys," Shinya called out to them, confused when they didn't respond. "What's up?"  
"You two are fucking perverts," Kyo said as realization dawned. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"It's just, well it sounded like," Die stammered as Kyo stalked past them.  
"As if I'd let Shinya fucking top me," he said darkly as he left the room. "He's my bitch."


End file.
